Technical Field
The invention relates to dispensing a plurality of fluid materials, which when mixed together, chemically react to produce a desired end product such as an adhesive, potting compound, sealer, encapsulate, or the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a cartridge for containing and dispensing two fluid components in preset amounts, which components are maintained separate until they are mixed prior to being discharged from the cartridge through a mixing nozzle. Even more particularly, the invention relates to such a cartridge which stores one of the fluid components in a flexible film package which may be stored entirely separate from the cartridge to prevent any possibility of cross contamination of the two components prior to their use, and wherein a void space is created at the discharge end of the cartridge to collect the collapsed film to enable both fluid components to be completely dispensed from the cartridge.